Amy's Death
by TheRand0mWo1f
Summary: This is a one shot fic I had in mind, Dan(My OC)'s best friend(Amy) commited suicide while he was in a trip, that's a fanfic of how he's dealing with it. Note: This is only a side story, there are going to be more stories with Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**TheRandomWolf: This is my first One-Shot fic, I hope you enjoy it, I thought of it for a long time, and only now wrote it, Reviews and PMs are always welcome.**

'I can't believe it happened' I thought as the bell rang. "By the way you looked at class I can see you know the news already." Told me my friend "Yeah…" I replied quietly. "Look Dan, I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too, but I know it's harder to you, you were the person who was the closest to her, but it's not your fault, it's not like you made her do it." He said. "Well, I have something to tell you, it is my fault! I knew she was having hard times and that she needed someone even though she said she's okay and told me to go! Yet, I went I knew it was going to happen! I could have been there! I could have stopped her! But I didn't!" I exclaimed. "I never knew that…" he replied looking surprised. "I know you didn't… I'm sorry I'm like this, I'm just really sad and mad." I said calmly. "It's okay; I am there if you need someone to talk to." He said. "Thanks." I replied and started walking home. As I started walking, it started to rain. 'Could this day get any worse?' I asked myself as it started raining harder. I finally got to my home. I opened the door, it was empty, and no one but I and my dog were there. I closed the door and locked it. I turned on the TV and went to rest on the couch. The last thing I remember seeing before falling asleep is a picture of me and Amy.

* * *

I woke up at some weird place, I don't even where it is, I looked around realizing it is my room, I came up from my bed, but what I saw there shocked me, it was me, on the computer chair, I looked at the date, it was the same date I talked with Amy about going to the trip. "Hello?" I shouted, but no reply, looked as if I'm a ghost. I tried to jump, finding out I can fly, and so I started flying towards Amy's house, I finally got to her room, I could see she was about to type 'It's okay, go to the trip, I promise nothing will happen' though I couldn't let her, yet I had nothing to do, horror went inside me. I didn't know what can I do, it was useless, I had nothing to do, it was over.

* * *

I woke up, realizing it was a dream, I should have figure it out, I haven't though. I miss her so badly, I didn't know what to do without her, she was my best friend, she can't be replaced, I could never do such thing, especially not after I was the one to cause all of this. I started walking towards a clock, it was 6 PM already, yet no one was home. Suddenly, the phone was ringing, it was Amy's mom, she said that her funeral is tomorrow, 'I must make a speech' I thought. And so, I worked on the speech until about midnight, then I fell asleep on the desk.

* * *

I woke up, tired, not understanding what is even going on, I looked at the clock on the desk, it said "2 PM"at that moment, I realized what I have done. I overslept, and I missed her funeral, I couldn't believe it, she was more important to me than anything else in the entire world. The only thing I could possibly do is at least go to her grave and say what I have to say... And so I started walking towards the graveyard, I started thinking 'What now? What am I going to do?'. Finally, I was there, in front of her grave, it said "Amy ******** 27/9/1999-15/12/2013"**(AN: I couldn't think of a last name, so I simply censored the last name) **It hurt so much... "Amy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop you, I shouldn't have gone to that four days trip, I knew it was going to happen, yet I denied it, I'm so stupid for doing so, I'm sorry Amy, I could never possibly fix what I have done, yet I hope you're in a better place now. Now, it's time to say Good-bye." I spoke as I stood in front of the grave, I then couldn't help it but cry, cry so much, when I finished, I simply sat there, I decided to stay there until tomorrow morning, I then fell asleep...

**TheRandomWolf:The end, I'm sorry for this fanfic being so short, I just felt like I had to write it, and if you're wondering who Amy is, it'll be found out later in My Journey To Gravity Falls, you do not have to watch the series to understand, speaking of which, I'm now rewriting the first chapters since they were horrible. If you want to know right now, just PM me and I'll tell you about Amy. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and PMs are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Alternate End

**Amy's Death – Alternate End**

I went to Amy's grave, I felt like a jerk for not coming to her funeral, I then started talking "Listen Amy, I'm sorry for going to the trip, I knew this is going to happen yet I went, I know you won't ever be able to forgive me, and I'm sorry, but now it's time to say: Goodbye."  
"Dan…"

"Amy? Is that you?"  
"Yes, only I'm up here now, I'm in a better place now, and it's okay that you went to that trip Dan, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Just remember I'll always be with you, right here, in your heart."  
"Amy…" I said as I started crying, I knew she's gone now. I decided to spend the night here, after thinking a while, I went to sleep.


End file.
